


Sleeping In

by Snubberdoodle



Series: Domestic Warehouse JayRoy [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Just 2 guys, Kori is mentioned but she's not actually there, M/M, chillin in bed, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snubberdoodle/pseuds/Snubberdoodle
Summary: Getting Roy to bed is a difficult task, but getting him out again is even harder.





	Sleeping In

Roy was asleep. Very deeply asleep, mind you, and having a wonderful time being so. He was dreaming about something bland he would forget about the moment he woke up. This was odd since he usually fell asleep in an uncomfortable position either slumped over one of the tables in his workshop or with his head hanging off the back of the couch in front of the television and would wake up after an hour or two from a nasty stress dream. Think forgetting to wear pants on the first day of school but instead of pants it’s a bulletproof costume and instead of the first day of school it’s a gang shootout. Not fun.

Yes, he was really enjoying a good nights sleep on an actual bed and did not enjoy when a pair of cacophonous buzzes sounded directly in his ear. Okay, maybe not directly in his ear and maybe they weren’t all that loud and maybe he was already just a bit awake but that didn’t change anything. He was still very annoyed but he was willing to ignore it in favor of going right back to sleep. There was no way it would happen again, his sleepy brain told him. And then it happened again.

“Hrm turn it off,” he groaned, slapping blindly in the general direction of the noise and coming into contact with Jason’s wrist. His attack was rebutted with a hand ruffling through his hair.

“Good morning to you too, sweetie,” Jason replied in his typical dry, sarcastic fashion. Roy swatted his hand away half-heartedly and grumbled,

“Who the hell’s even texting you this early?”

“It’s past noon.” Came the reply. This information was enough of a shock to snap Roy’s eyes open. That meant that he’d been asleep for, what, ten hours? He didn’t think he’d ever slept that long in his life. 

“Oh shit, really?” Sunlight of an indeed afternoon variety shone in through a cracked window above the bed as he sat up as best he could, rubbing sleep from his sticky eyes.

“Mhm. Kori wants to meet up for lunch in about an hour.” That made sense, he supposed. The two of them were just about the only people Jason willingly texted. Still, Roy couldn’t find it in his heart to forgive her transgressions.

“Tell her she woke me up.” There were a fair amount of phone taps followed by a brief moment of silence in which Roy blinked slowly at the wall. Man, walking up was hard. An answering buzz pulled him from his trance.

“She says she doesn’t think you should still have been asleep.” Jason informed him.

“Yeah well what does she know.” Roy replied with a yawn, stretching his arms up over his head and bringing one down around Jason’s shoulders, snuggling up next to him. Smooth.

“You want me to tell her that, too?” Roy squeezed his eyes shut with something of a grimace on his face and brought his head down to rest aside Jason’s. That wouldn’t end well at all.

“Please don’t,” he muttered, looking up at his conversational middle man with pleading eyes. Jason made a smug little ‘mhm’ noise without even sparing him a glance and went back to texting.

“I told her we’d be there. Any ideas for where to go?” It was a fair question that Roy didn’t quite have the brainpower to answer. He had yet to reopen his eyes and was debating whether or not to do so at all. He was cozy, god dammit! The blankets were soft and Jason was warm and he _hadn’t_ had anything to do today until about three minutes ago which he was steadily becoming less ticked off about as the thought of a solid meal steadily became the only thing he could think about, but still. It just wasn’t a day for getting out of bed. Well okay, it hadn’t been.

After a moment of what could have been interpreted as thoughtful silence Roy sighed his defeat. Might as well just lean into it.

“Somewhere with breakfast would be nice,” he admitted, “That diner down the road is pretty good.” A somewhat conflicted noise sounded in his ear and when Roy cracked opened his eyes to see what was up, he was met with a slanted frown.

“It’s also pretty cheap.” The expression on Jason’s face was something akin to disappointment. ‘We haven’t seen her in weeks,’ it said, ‘We can’t just go to some shitty diner.’ Roy ignored it and carried on with his point.

“Yeah, and we’re pretty poor so unless Kori’s paying for everything we’re gonna have to settle for cheap.” He wanted to say that if Kori was so opposed to cheap she wouldn’t still be their friend but he had a feeling this comment wouldn’t go over very well. Jason did not appear to be very amused by his reasonings even without that added comment.

“Right. Remind me; who’s fault is it that we’re so poor?” He was still wearing that sideways frown, this time with eyebrows up near his hairline in mock confusion. Roy, fearing a well deserved slight against his spending habits and wanting to avoid anything resembling an argument this early in the morning, leaned over to place a sweet yet distracting kiss on Jason’s scowling lips.

“I have no clue, dear,” he cooed in a honeyed voice that was meant to clear him of all charges. It worked. Jason turned back to his phone, rolling his eyes in an attempt to undermine the soft smile that had wormed its way onto his lips.

“Mhm.” he said in an unconvinced tone, “It’s called Sandro’s right? That diner?” Roy smiled, laying his head back on Jason’s shoulder. It was the small victories that kept him going.

“Somethin’ like that.” Another round of text, send, and wait filled the silence of their bedroom. They didn’t have to wait long for the ding of a reply.

“She says that sounds wonderful.”

“Sweet.” Roy yawned again and finally sat up with a dramatic groan. “So how long until I have to get up?” He suspected he knew the answer but asked anyway, wanting more than anything to be wrong. Jason, free from the weight on his arm, was already standing up, which did not bode well for Roy. He stretched his back left and right before he replied,

“Well, you’re getting up now so not very long.” It was Roy’s worst fear. Nevermind the fact that he’d just spent the past half an hour in bed waking up with all the grace of a bear pulled from hibernation; he wanted more. Surely there was a way out of this. Something he could do to buy himself just a few more minutes...

“Anything I can do to change your mind?” He asked in what he certainly thought to be a sultry tone, rolling over onto his side and placing a hand at his hip. Jason retaliated by throwing a clean shirt at his waggling eyebrows.

“Not a chance.” Tragic. Roy sighed a quiet ‘damn,” pulling the shirt on over his head and swinging his legs out from under the covers. He supposed breakfast wouldn’t be too bad. Besides, he did miss Kori.

“Fine,” he conceded, standing up at long last, “Guess I’ll get up.” Jason watched him struggle to pull on a pair of ripped jeans with an annoyed sort of love in his eyes.

“Guess you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> its the start of the semester and im feeling tired and stressed which are they jayroy emotions so!! here's this! comment if u enjoyed lol it keeps me going.


End file.
